


Very stupid, indeed, and ACTUALLY in love

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/583015">Stupid in love</a>. Merlin gets his revenge on Mordred, trying to embarass him in front of the other knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very stupid, indeed, and ACTUALLY in love

“I know what you’re doing.”

 

“What am I doing?” Merlin asked curiously, not looking up while he fixed Mordred’s gauntlets.

 

It’d been a few months since Mordred had become a knight already, but Merlin was still the one who helped him get in and out of his armour. Arthur didn’t seem to mind that he denuded himself of his own manservant’s assistance, though. Judging by his knowing smirks sent their way every now and then, he realized that for Merlin, this was a chore more relaxing than loading, and yet, he allowed it. Mordred thanked him silently by working as hard as he could, steadily making his way to the title of Camelot’s Finest.

 

“You’re plotting something,” Mordred said firmly, narrowing his eyes. “You haven’t forgiven me about the armoury yet.”

 

“Nonsense,” Merlin murmured, checking on the different pieces of armour on Mordred’s body. When he realized Mordred was still eyeing him suspiciously, he raised his hands defensively. “I’m not plotting anything!” He said innocently, looking straight at Mordred’s eyes.

 

Mordred was quiet for a few more moments, and then he sighed. He took Merlin’s hands in his own, guiding them towards his face. Merlin smiled as he stepped closer, cupping Mordred’s cheeks and leaning in, touching their foreheads together.

 

“Ready for practice, then?” He asked quietly.

 

“Always,” Mordred replied and kissed his lips softly before retreating. He grabbed his sword and smiled over his shoulder before going out.

 

 

By now, all of the knights had an idea what was going on between Mordred and Merlin. No one said anything, but knowing glances were exchanged, sly smirks were cast, convenient excuses were made just to give them privacy. Again, Mordred was thankful that no one seemed to mind. They may have even seemed happy at times. More than anything, though, they seemed amused. Sometimes it looked like Leon wanted to tease Mordred about it, Elyan as well; Gwaine was downright gagging to joke about it, but they were all containing themselves for whatever reason.

 

As Mordred reached the training grounds they all greeted him. Mordred noticed Merlin who had already taken his place next to Arthur, who had decided to only observe for the day. He nodded at the both of them and readied himself, facing his assigned duel opponent for the day.

 

 _—I lied,—_ Mordred heard a voice a few minutes into the sparring. He startled and barely managed to block his opponent’s next blow. He cursed under his breath. Merlin using their telepathic connection was really an attack he hadn’t expected. _—I haven’s forgiven you yet.—_

Mordred shook himself and continued fighting. He managed a few attacks before Merlin struck him again.

 

 _—What shall I do with you?—_ He asked.

 

 _—Stop it,—_ he tried to grunt. Could he actually grunt in his mind?

 

Apparently, he could. He heard Merlin’s laugh.

 

 _—Should I take you in a place where anyone could walk in any minute? —_ Merlin mused. _—Or do exactly what you did to me? I know every little touch is enough to undo you. A touch to your mind, even, I mean, look at you—_ Mordred knew he was right. He was feeling way too hot and he had little to none control over his reactions.

 

“Focus, Mordred!” He heard Arthur’s voice. He took a deep breath.

 

_—Yes, Mordred, get a grip. Get a grip on your sword—_

The connection broke, then and he risked a glance towards Merlin. His face was scrunched up and Mordred caught a fleeting thought sounding something like _—maybe I should ride you—with your hands gripping my hips—_ His head snapped back and he attacked fiercely, trying to empty his head and concentrate on the task at hand.

 

He heard Merlin’s laugh again.

 

_—Oh my god, I love you.—_

Mordred could swear Merlin’s breath stopped at the same time his did. He froze in his place and turned his head around slowly, looking at Merlin who looked as surprised as he felt. The shock on his face melted into distress, though, as he shouted: ”Mordred!”

 

He couldn’t react quickly enough. He felt the hit on the left side on his head and lost his balance, collapsing on the ground ungracefully.

 

“Merlin,” he mumbled.

 

He felt someone remove his helm and made out Percy’s blurred image.

 

“Merlin,” he tried again. “I want Merlin.”

 

He heard a laugh through the ringing of his ears and someone helped him up. Two someones, actually, he felt them supporting him by his arms.

 

“Mordred!” He heard a familiar and much desired voice. _Ah, Merlin!_ He tried to say. He wasn’t sure if the words made it out of his mouth, though.

 

“…Gaius…” was all he got from the further conversation going on around him, as he allowed the fog to swallow him up and his fellow knights to drag him towards the physician’s chambers.

 

He came to a bit later, lying on the bed and staring up at Merlin, Arthur, Percival and Gaius. When Merlin noticed he was conscious he sat on the edge of the bed quickly, looking at him guiltily. Mordred tried to smile at him reassuringly, raising his head to caress Merlin’s cheek as he tended to do all the time when they were alone. Merlin smiled in response.

 

“We’d…” Arthur coughed. “We’d better leave you to it, then,” he nodded to Gaius. He looked at Percival, who was grinning widely, and motioned towards the door. As both of them got out, Merlin refocused his attention on Mordred.

 

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said quickly. “I got carried away. I know training is important and requires… I didn’t mean to…”

 

Mordred shushed him and smiled again, giving him a pointed look.

 

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” he said quietly. Merlin took a deep breath.

 

“Well,” Gaius started, “It’s not a serious injury. It just needs a little… touch. And rest. I trust you can handle it, Merlin?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Gaius nodded and left as well.

 

Merlin raised his hand, touching the place where the blow had landed, murmuring a spell in the old tongue. Mordred’s head cleared instantly as he felt the pain go away, the wound – healing completely. Merlin then leaned in and kissed the now healthy spot, pecking Mordred’s temple and his cheek as well.

 

“You told me you love me,” Mordred whispered.

 

“I did,” Merlin replied. He pulled back a bit so he could look in his eyes properly. “I do,” he said, biting his lip.

 

Mordred felt a giggle rising in his throat as the pushed up from the bed, wanting to bite that lip himself. He kissed Merlin deeply, grabbing on his shoulders and holding fast onto him.

 

“I love you,” he whispered against Merlin’s lips, unwilling to pull back further. “I do, I love you.” Merlin giggled as well and leaned in for another kiss, pushing Mordred back on the bed.

 

“You need to rest,” he reminded, straddling his hips. Suddenly, Mordred’s head filled with images of Merlin riding him and he moaned quietly, grabbing Merlin’s hips and trusting up.

 

“Yeah,” Merlin let out a breath and rutted against Mordred, starting a steady rhythm.

 

“But what if Gaius—” Mordred started. As Merlin just smirked at him, he growled and pulled him down, capturing his lips, licking into his mouth; he gladly swallowed the moans caused by their cocks rubbing together through the material of their clothes.

 

Suddenly, Merlin braced himself onto his hands and kissed Mordred’s forehead quickly before he slid down, leveling with Mordred’s crotch.

 

“Wha—?” Mordred laughed breathlessly. Only Merlin could do something so sweet right before he did something so dirty, he though as Merlin got him out of his trousers and wrapped his lips around his cock. He tried to get up and touch Merlin as well, but got stopped by a hand on his chest.

 

“Lay down,” Merlin made it sound like a threat, his breath ghosting over Mordred’s sensitive skin, so he obeyed. As he felt Merlin’s mouth on him again, all he could do was run his fingers through dark hair and watch as one of Merlin’s hands moved rhythmically over the front of his own trousers in order to bring himself off. Merlin came first, actually, and his long-drawn moan was exactly what pushed Mordred over the edge.

 

Merlin tucked him inside his trousers a few minutes later and carefully straddled his hips again, smiling goofily.

 

“I love you,” he said happily.

 

“I know,” Mordred smiled as well. “I love you as well. We’re even,” he said, giving him a pointed look. Merlin bit his lip.

 

“I guess we are.”

 

 

 


End file.
